lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 620
Report #620 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: Jellies Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed May 2011 Furies' Decision: Tsunami damage boosted by 200. Problem: In an older envoy report, the poison damage from aquamancy jellies was removed in an effort to help dreamweaving aquamancers maintain a sleeping state on their targets even though the damage loss was not compensated in other ways as originally intended. In addition, with the changes to dreamweaving, it has become easier to keep someone asleep in a demesne and this has essentially become a non-issue. For reference, the total damage of the meld can be passively healed through racial regen and ends up being fairly inadequate for a meld that has few afflictions. (Dealing approximately 740 total damage to someone with 10k health. For the test, the caster had 24 intelligence) 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Increase the base damage of stillwater by 700-900. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace the poison damage on jellies. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Increase the base damage of tsunami by 1000-1200. This effect is blocked by protection scroll and stopped by skills that prevent proning so it follows that it would deal a bit more damage. Player Comments: ---on 5/24 @ 05:09 writes: What report # are you referencing? ---on 5/24 @ 07:54 writes: I think it was before this report system was written. It was during the April 2008 reports, in announce post 1082 ---on 5/24 @ 07:59 writes: And having read that announce, it seems Tsunami damage was increased to offset the jellies damage loss ---on 5/24 @ 09:44 writes: Disregarding that the damage was already compensated for, the proposed changes would move aquamancer damage to almost double the damage from a geomeld. Testing and extrapolation would put Geo damage at about 1000-1100 at 24 int (a level not even mechanically achievable for a geo, unless I'm missing a race). Aquamancy doesn't need this. ---on 5/24 @ 11:42 writes: Thank you Placeus, that would explain why I didn't see it.. I personally view this as a jab in the dark to get more passive damage (significant amount to boot) with little-to-no scope of demesnes as a whole. Geo demesne is more damaging than aquamancer demesne, truth. However, aqua meld also has passive healing of all allies and substantial movement and balance stealing movement hindering in the form of whirl/currents whereas geos have no lateral or vertical elevation forced movements, being one of the major strengths mage demesnes offer. I don't think a buff is needed here given the above comments as well. ---on 5/25 @ 01:29 writes: I'd be okay with a damage increase but no where near the amounts being suggested. Let's not balance combat around surged warriors. Also as pointed out it seems the theme is that geos get more damage to compensate for lack of healing, just as aero demesne does practically no damage because of all of its afflicting and healing. 1k additional damage every 10 seconds would very nearly kill quite a number of people. ---on 5/26 @ 20:34 writes: Increasing tsunami damage to 1000 per tic would be excessive. Increasing it -by- 1000 per tic is right out. You have to keep in mind here that demenses are primarily a group combat tool and that most people simply do not have 10K health. 3000-6000 is more in line with what most people have, and with what we should be considering for balance. Dropping all of your enemies by 20-40% of their health passively in addition to causing afflictions and passively healing/curing your side is simply too much. ---on 5/28 @ 16:31 writes: Admittedly, I did not doublecheck to see the current damage geomancers do with rockslide/poison as it was well into the 2k+ range previously. That said, however, it would still be reasonable to increase damage done by 200 in each of the solutions instead of the aforementioned numbers. That would put it under geomancer damage but add some more relevancy to it.